


nightmares

by wecryglanny123



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get nightmares of their father and get through it together .</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmares

Elijah and Klaus are suffering from nightmares about their father . Normally he's killing one of them or both in Elijah's dreams . 

" niklaus we should sleep in the same bed tonight , to be safe " Elijah says one night as niklaus is painting by the fire . He was painting the open fire in such detail it is unbelievable. The flames look so real its like Elijah could reach out and burn himself on it . 

" of course brother " Klaus says continuing to paint the outside of the fireplace . The poker is laying in front of the open fire and Elijah saw that Klaus must have placed it like that for effect . 

Elijah continues to watch his younger brother paint until he starts to look slow and tired . He slowly and gently grips niklaus' arm and drags him away from his painting . He lets Klaus get undressed down to his boxer and get into bed before he does the same and joins him . He lays far away from Klaus just enough so niklaus knows he's there , he's always there . 

Mid way through the night niklaus wakes , sweaty and afraid . Elijah is there , he takes his hands and slowly but surely Klaus falls into a dreamless sleep , and Elijah is there , he's always there .


End file.
